Full House
by HotChilePepper
Summary: Panda has finally settled down in a nice house in San Francisco. He's now married to another panda, and they have three daughters. Ice Bear also is married, and has twins. They live in the same house with Panda. Then, we have a single Grizz. He still wants to be internet famous, and he also lives at Panda's house. That makes this one full house!
1. Chapter 1

**Full House**

 **Chapter 1**

Panda heard a knock at the door. He set down his six month old daughter, Pansy, and opened the door.

"Who's at the door, Panda?" Panda's wife, Mae Mae, asked.

"Oh, it's just Grizz," Panda responded.

"Hey, Pan Pan, where do you want me to set my stuff?" Grizz questioned.

"Well, we turned the garage into a bedroom for you," Panda responded.

"Daddy, why is Uncle Grizz here?" Panda's five year old daughter, Pandora, asked.

"Well, Pandora, Uncle Grizz and Uncle Ice Bear are moving in with us," Panda explained to his daughter.

"Where's Uncle Ice Bear?" Pandora asked.

"He hasn't gotten here yet, sweetie. You know, he does have one year old twins to get out of the house," Panda informed.

"Oh, ok," Pandora innocently smiled at her dad.

"Hey, little munchkin, why don't you come help me carry down my bags to the garage, huh," Grizz suggested.

"Ok," Pandora responded.

Grizz and Pandora began to walk down to the used to be garage. Pandora was fumbling down the hall trying to carry the luggage that Grizz gave her. Panda chuckled to himself at his daughter's cuteness. Then there was another knock at the door. This time, Panda opened the door to greet Ice Bear.

"Ice Bear has arrived," Ice Bear said as he set down his stuff on the couch.

"Ice Bear, I'm so glad you made it!" Panda said as he hugged his younger brother.

"Ice Bear is glad too," Ice Bear commented.

"Uncle Ice Bear! I could totally tell it was you from upstairs, but why are you here?" Panda's ten year old daughter, Honey, rambled on.

"Ice Bear is coming to live with you. Ice Bear also brought Sushi, Nanuk, and Aurora," Ice Bear said referring to his wife and his twins.

"Uncle Grizz is also coming to live with us. He's down in the garage with Pandora, if you want to tell him hi," Panda explained.

"This is going to be the best!" Honey said as she skipped of towards the garage.

"So, Panda, where do you want us to set our stuff?" Sushi, Ice Bear's wife, asked Panda.

"Well, Mae Mae rearranged the furniture around up there so that you could live up there," Panda answered.

"Ok, come on Nanuk and Aurora," Sushi said as she carried them up the stairs piggyback style along with the suitcase she was carrying.

"Ice Bear will carry the rest," Ice Bear responded as he followed his wife up the stairs.

Panda walked into the kitchen to find Mae Mae making dinner. Grizz was also in the kitchen, but he was sitting at the table pigging out on ice cream. Then, he saw Pandora pigging out on ice cream like Grizz.

"Pandora, you know you're not supposed to spoil your dinner. Grizz, how could you give her ice cream before dinner?!" Panda exclaimed.

"He also tried to give Pansy a cookie," Pandora smirked.

"Pandora, how could you tell on me?!" Grizz smirked.

"You tried to give Pansy a cookie!" Panda said almost having a heart attack.

"I had to stop him," Mae Mae laughed thinking about how Grizz was trying to give a baby a cookie.

"Grizz, go to your room, until dinner is ready! Pandora put the ice cream away, and go help Uncle Ice Bear put away his stuff," Panda ordered.

"But, Pan Pan!" Grizz whined.

"Don't you give me that look, Grizz. You are being punished," Panda said, putting his foot down.

Grizz did as he was told, and went down to his room.

"Don't you think you were kind of hard on Grizz?" Mae Mae laughed.

"No, he has to learn," Panda laughed.

"Well, whatever you say baby. I think Pansy needs to be changed," Mae Mae said.

"Well, alright where is she?" Panda asked.

"I think Grizz took her downstairs to the garage with him," Mae Mae answered.

"Alright, I'll go tell him that he can change her as his punishment," Panda said as he walked down the stairs and into the garage.

"What do you mean I have to change her!?" Grizz whined making a pouty face.

"You can change her, it is one of your responsibilities if you're going to live in this house," Panda reasoned.

"Fine, I will change your stinky, yet adorable child," Grizz said.

Both Grizz and Panda walked up the stairs. Panda walked into his and Mae Mae's bedroom, and began to get dressed for work. Grizz however stayed in the kitchen. He grabbed a garbage bag from under the sink. He then grabbed a bowl. Grizz then set Pansy in the bowl. He took Pansy's diaper off, and threw it in the trash, while making a gagging face. After he did that, he wrapped the garbage bag around Pansy.

"There we go, one non stinky baby," Grizz laughed.

"Grizz, can you please go tell everyone that dinner is ready," Mae Mae sweetly asked.

"Sure Mae Mae," Grizz answered as he set Pansy down in her high chair.

Grizz went upstairs to Panda's room first. He told the now ready for work Panda that dinner was ready. Then, Grizz went to the attic that was now Ice Bear and Sushi's room. He found Ice Bear, Sushi, Nanuk, Aurora, Pandora, and Honey all in the attic. He told all six of them that dinner was ready. They all began to walk downstairs and into the kitchen together.

"Grizz, why is my baby in a garbage bag?" Mae Mae asked when she picked up Pansy to give her a bottle.

"It's a new fashion trend," Grizz lied.

"Yeah right," Panda smirked.

"I'll have you to know Panda, that it was the height of fashion when you we were babies," Grizz said.

Mae Mae rolled her eyes at the brothers' bickering, and continued to pass out the chicken and dumplings.

"This is delicious, Mae Mae! I was wondering if I could cook dinner tomorrow," Sushi responded.

"Of course you can, Sushi. Panda and I have to go out of town tomorrow anyway. He has to go to a basketball game in Los Angeles so he can commentate on the game," Mae Mae explained referring to Panda's job as a sports announcer.

"This is going to be amazing! Having Uncle Ice Bear and Uncle Grizz living with us forever and ever!" Pandora and Honey squealed.

"It will definitely be an adventure," Panda said not knowing how true his words would be.

 **Author's Note: There's Chapter 1 my dear readers! I hope I did a good job. I do own all of my OC's, but I do not own Grizz, Ice Bear, Panda, or Sushi. Sushi is actually the polar bear from the movie** **Animals United** **. This story is based off Full House, except Panda' wife isn't dead like Danny Tanner's on the show. I hope you enjoyed, and all reviews are welcomed in the comment section!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Panda, do you have everything that we need for Los Angeles?" Mae Mae asked her husband.

"Yes, dear, I triple checked the car, plus we're only staying for one night, how much stuff could we need?" Panda responded.

"I guess you're right. I also checked behind you, and it doesn't seem like you left anything that we could need," Mae Mae reasoned.

"All right kids, come tell Mommy and Daddy bye," Panda said.

Honey, Pandora, and Grizz holding Pansy rushed into the room.

"Bye, Mommy and Daddy, I'll miss you," Honey said, kissing her mother and father goodbye.

"Have a nice trip, Mommy and Daddy. I love you!" Pandora cheered.

"We love you too, sweetie, and we also love you Pansy and Honey," Mae Mae and Panda said, kissing each of their heads goodbye.

"I'll miss you too, Mommy and Daddy," Grizz said moving Pansy's mouth to go along with his voice.

"I didn't realize that you had such a manly voice, Pansy," Panda laughed.

"Duh, Daddy, where have you been all my life," Grizz smirked, still pretending to be his niece.

"Oh, Mommy, please don't leave me alone with him," Pandora said, longing to be with her mother.

"Oh, baby, you'll have Uncle Ice Bear and Aunt Sushi to be the responsible guardians," Mae Mae reassured her daughter.

"Hey! What's that supposed to mean?" Grizz asked, offended at what his sister-in-law had to say.

"Oh, nothing. Well, we have to get going now," Mae Mae said, avoiding the question Grizz asked her.

With that, Mae Mae and Panda left for Los Angeles.

"Ok, guys, we have a couple of hours until your dad commentates on the basketball game. So, you can do whatever you want until Aunt Sushi is done making dinner in fifteen minutes," Grizz suggested.

"Uncle Ice Bear, will you play ballerina with me?" Pandora asked as Ice Bear came down the stairs.

"Ice Bear doesn't want to play ballerina," Ice Bear said.

"Yes he does," Pandora said.

"No Ice Bear doesn't," Ice Bear said.

"Yes, he does," Pandora said, rubbing her paws over her eyes like she was crying.

"Fine, how does Ice Bear play ballerina?" Ice Bear questioned.

"You just dance around and lift me, but I don't want to be dropped on my head," Pandora informed her uncle.

"Ice Bear promises he won't drop you, and Ice Bear's promises are sacred," Ice Bear responded.

"Pandora, can I record you and Ice Bear playing ballerina, and post it on the internet?" Grizz asked.

"Of course you can," Pandora answered.

"That is so rad!" Grizz commented thinking about how he could become internet famous.

With that, Grizz began to tape Ice Bear and Pandora playing ballerina. At the end, he said, "This has been a Grizzly Bear Production." After that, he went to post the video on the internet.

"What should I call it?" Grizz wondered.

"How about 'Adorable Panda Girl Dances with Her Polar Bear Uncle'," Pandora suggested.

"Ice Bear wants you to add #IceBear4President," Ice Bear commented.

"Ok, and it's posting. Step back, we'll check it after dinner," Grizz said.

Then they went to go eat the dinner that Sushi had prepared for the family of bears. She had made pan seared trout with mashed potatoes and a salad. Sushi had to plan her meal out carefully, since Honey was allergic to nuts, like her father. It would have been a horrible disaster if she had served her original meal she had planned with roasted almonds. Sushi was so glad that everyone enjoyed her cooking almost as well as Mae Mae's.

The hours before the game seemed to go by in just seconds.

"Oh my gosh! We need to have snacks for the big game! I'm thinking ice cream, cookies, apples, cupcakes, and some pretzels," Honey commented.

"Ice Bear will get it," Ice Bear offered.

"Thanks Uncle Ice Bear!" Honey thanked.

Ice Bear obviously didn't have enough hands to carry all of the stuff, so he had to carry the bag the apples were in between his teeth!

"Ice Bear, you forgot the cupcakes," Grizz informed his brother as he walked into the room.

"Ice Bear knows. Ice Bear didn't want to miss the game," Ice Bear said.

The game started, and they introduced Panda right off the bat.

"It's Daddy, it's Daddy!" Honey and Pandora squealed.

The whole bear family all started clapping as Panda began commentating on the play by plays, and interviewed the players who weren't playing. Even though Sushi, Honey, and Pandora weren't too interested in the game, they enjoyed watching one of their very own family members talk on TV. The basketball game ended up coming to a close at 11:30. Honey and Pandora had fallen asleep.

"Ice Bear will put them in bed and cover them up," Ice Bear offered.

"Ok, honey, I'll be in the bed if you need me," Sushi directed towards her husband.

"I'll be in my room checking my views all night if anyone needs me," Grizz informed.

Nobody would need anybody tonight though because everyone would be sound asleep.

 **Author's Note: Hello again dear readers! This is the fastest I have ever updated, except for when I updated one story I wrote three times in one day. I forgot to mention it last chapter, so I'll go ahead and say it now. Outsiders Obsessor gave me this story idea because we both share a fondness of We Bare Bears. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and all reviews are welcomed in the comment section! Thanks again for reading because I know that this fandom isn't very large.**


End file.
